The Son of Sonny
by Earthangel91
Summary: Sequel to The Solid Hologram of Sonny. I,robot fanfic.
1. Birthday Boy

In a big bedroom filled with both electronics that were more complicated than those of a space shuttle and classic, blue and white colors laid Emily Brown, twenty-three year old scientist and inventor. Next to this blonde and slim woman was one of her inventions, a replica of an NS-5 from the poular movie _I,robot_. Strange as it may seem to those who don't know Emily Brown, this is a very common site in this house.

Emily was looking back to six months ago as she laid beside the sleeping robot next to her, herslef half asleep.

* * *

Six months ago, a famous scientist, Doctor Alan McNanheimer, called Emily from his home land of Germany to discuss what he heard from one of his students, a graduate of the school Emily Brown has been teaching science at. 

"Emily!" called Emily's best friend since kindergarden, Vickie, over the phone. "Some guy with a hard to pronounce name wants to speak with you!" she yelled into the kitchen.

"Mister McNanheimer, this is a real pleasure, sir! May I ask what your reason is for calling me, sir?" Emily said nervously over the phone. She did'nt want anyone knowing of her inventions, including a time machine she re-made from her grandfather's old one. She simply made them to help herslef and to help in evolution for mankind throughout the timeline, like trying to stop certain events like The Salem Witch Trails and helping victims of tragedy's like The Great Depression while pretending to be one of the people of that time.

"One of my students has told me that you have many wonderful inventions and that you are both a scientist and an inventor, Miss Brown. May I ask if I may view your technical accomplishments so I may confirm them as the new wave of technology for my academy and perhaps the rest of Germany and America?"

"-What the _hell_ did he just say?"

"-Vickie, please get off the phone!"

"So how about it, Miss Brown? I would love it if you could come over to my academy and show your lovely inventions to my students. I assure you that you will not be disapointed. I shall evan pay for the trip myself!"

"I think you outa go for it, _girl_! I wanna go to Germany!"

"Vickie, _get off the phone_!"

"So, what do you say, Miss Brown? Will you show me your wonderful inventions? I beleive if my student says the truth about your wonderful inventions, you will be very successful!" He said.

Emily knew if this was a bad thing, the herself would be here from the future to tell her it was. She looked out of the kitchen window with the phone still to her ear. All she could see was Vickie in the living room, still listening to her conversation through the living room phone. She waited for a worried version of herself to rush through the house, begging her to say no and and that it will be a big mistake... But she only saw Vickie on the living room sofa, still listening in.

"_Hello_?" Said Mister McNanheimer after five seconds of silence.

"_Yes_! I accept. When would you suggest I start packing for the trip?" Emily responded quickly.

"-Alright, we're going to _Germany_!"

"-Vickie!"

"-_Goin_'" Vickie finally hung up the phone and then pressed her ear against the kitchen wall.

* * *

Suddenly Emily was awoken by a robot just like the one she was sleeping next to, only the same size of a five year old boy. The middle of the large bed lowered with every jump he made. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's my birthday! I'm five today! Get up! Get up! Get up! It's my birthday!" a very soft and pleasant voice much like the one's of the NS-5's Emily was so fond of yelled as he jumped. His voice was just like most NS-5's, only like a five year old boy's as well. 

Emily slowly sat up while the robot next to her sprang into action. "Is it your birthday? I think it is!" said the NS-5's deep and pleasant voice, with exitment in his deep, bright-blue eyes. The smaller one stopped jumping and landed on the other NS-5's lap.

"So where do you want to go, birthday boy?" said Emily, wide awake now. The younger NS-5 looked at her with innocent bright-blue eyes just like the other one's. "I wanna go to the park and meet some humans my age!"

"They're called 'Friends', Alfred!" said Emily.

"I want to meet some 'friends'!" Alfred said.

"Good boy!" Emily kissed him on the forehead before he got up and ran down the hallway after hearing the door bell ring. The robot next to Emily, who was named Sonny, laid his alloy head back down upon the soft pillow. His blue, swirling brain warmed the pillow slightly as Emily gently laid her head on his chest. "I'm so glad I accepted that German scientist's offer." she said softly as Sonny ran his slim, metal fingers through her hair.

"Yes, now you're a inventor instead of a teacher. I'm so glad you've been discovered." Sonny said softly near Emily's ear.

"I'm just glad Ralph did'nt tell him about the time machine." Emily giggled. Ralph was one of her old and best students, and the one the German was talking about. Emily was almost half-asleep again when she felt Sonny move. Before she had lifted her head up completely, he had kissed her, causing her to almost fall back. Emily leaned forward and relaxed as he held her tightly in his machine arms.

Emily suddenly heard knocking at the door. Emily and Sonny both stopped what they were doing and looked to see Vickie, Alfred with his arms around her legs. "Vickie, what was Mommy doing to Daddy?" he looked up at Vickie with his big and bright blue eyes.

Vickie raised one of her eye-brows and looked at Emily, her hands still on Sonny's chest. "Yeah, _Mommy_, what were you doin' to _Daddy_?" Vickie said.

"Can we go to the park now? I wanna go meet some humans-I mean-friends!" Alfred said, still hugging Vickie's legs together.

"Yeah, I wanna go see if any single guys are out walkin' their dogs!" Vickie smiled and winked.

"Um, we're kinda busy, Can you come back in-um-one, maybe two _hours_?" Emily smiled.

Vickie looked confused. "You don't look busy!" she said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "... Of _course_ we don't..." Emily mumbled as she got out of bed and went to her large closet and picked out an outfit.


	2. The wrong door

**Okay, now things are gonna get good...**

* * *

Emily was now in a blue sweater with bright, faded jeans she just bought. She was looking around the living room for her shoes. 

"Mommy, can I help you find your shoes?" said Alfred, following Emily everywhere she went as she looked under the chairs and tables. Vickie was watching Emily's I,robot DVD in the main computer of the house-what seemed to be a white block covering the whole wall. On the sides were the main machine closets of the house: One made to turn robots like Alfred and Sonny into humans, and one transporting anyone who goes inside into the movie currently playing.

"Honey," Emily turned to him and handed him the clothes she picked for him today. "I'll find the shoes evantually, you just go change into a human and get dressed, okay?" said Emily.

"Okay, Mommy!" he said as he hurried to the big white computer. He held his outfit, a blue T-shirt and dark jeans with a red cap, in his small, robot arms as he looked at the doors on each side. _Which one was the human-maker_? Alfred thought. He took the one on the right.

He opened the door and went inside. "Stephanie?" he said to the top of the closet-like space. "Turn me into a boy! I wanna go to the park!"

Suddenly, a white light appeared above him. He noticed himself changing, but not into a human.

* * *

"Finally!" Emily yelled when she fond her shoes-in the middle of the kitchen, scattered about. "Vickie!" Emily went into the living room while she slipped on her sandles to let Vickie know they were ready to go. 

"Hey, I only borrowed them once, don't blame their whereabouts on me, I was a little drunk, and-"

"Vickie, time to go!" Emily interupted.

Vickie stared at Emily. "Oh-yeah, I knew that. Al? Little Al? Here boy-" Vickie wistled.

"Sonny!" Emily yelled into the kitchen. "Is Alfred with you?"

"I thought he was with you!" replied his soft, machinic voice.

Emily looked around the living room, and then saw the right door attached to the computer the I,robot DVD was playing in. _It was cracked open._

Sonny walked out of the kitchen. "Is everything alright?" he asked Vickie.

"Sonny, Alfred's _gone_!" Emily replied.


	3. What are you?

**Okay, since I don't go to the website I'm usually on, I should be working on this more often. I'll try to, anyway...**

* * *

"Mommy?" Alfred called. He jumped when he heard his voice bounce back to him. "_Daddy_?" he called again. All he could see was darkness. He knew there were things around him, but he could'nt tell what or where they were.

Scared, Alfred slowly walked forward, reaching his hand out to feel where he was going. He felt his hand slip through nothing but air until his fingers hit something hard, metal. A robot. _His dad_.

Alfred smiled and suddenly threw his arms around who he was sure was his father. "_Daddy_!" he screamed.

The robot he had his arms around suddenly made a sharp move. His neck wirred as he quickly opened his eyes and looked at the small child-like robot. Alfred gasped when he saw stern, yellow, cat-like eyes staring back at him through what he was sure was his father's body. He looked up at him with fear on his face, showing through his shaking body. "Daddy?" he quivered. The yellow-eyed robot just looked back at him. It seemed to have no idea what was going on.

Alfred looked around to find at least a thousand of them, all looking just like his dad. He could'nt figure out what was going on. He removed his arms and backed up, looking up to over a hundred of his dad's faces, all cold and dead with their eyes closed. The one he thought was his father looked ahead and shut his eyes.

Alfred looked at each of the faces. There were hundreds of robots looking just like his father, standing tall and lifeless. He knew his small, life-like body was connected to them somehow. "Which one of you guys is my Daddy?" he asked them. No answer came from the sleeping machine-men.

Suddenly, light flashed behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a factory, big machine's putting together more robots looking just like his dad. He also saw a tall man with dark skin next to a slim woman with brown hair put behind her head. She wore a classy, grey coat that apeared to have different patches of grey on it. The man wore a black, leather jacket.

Alfred instantly hid behind one of the robots. He tried to stay hidden from the humans, but see what they were here for at the same time.

"So where is everybody?" said the man. The woman walked over to a computer and did something with it. "This facility was designed, built, and is operated machanically. No significant human presance from inception to production."

The man watched the doors to the factory close behind him. "So robots _buildin'_ robots?" he looked at the woman and then ahead, looking for whatever was in the room. "Now that's just _stupid_."

Alfred saw the woman do something obviously important with the computer. She reminded him of his mother, which only made the fact that she was nowhere in sight more noticable. "I'm pulling up the inventory specs. Our daily finishing capacity is one thousand NS-5's: I'm showing..."

The computer made a noise. She then narrowed her eyes at the screen and looked at the man. "One thousand two!" she said.

"One of them must be the robot." he said calmly. Alfred noticed him looking like he had a bad day. That only made him more scared of him.

The woman looked over the other robots, not seeing Alfred. "What about the second one?" she said as she looked back at the man.

"We're gonna find out..." he said. The woman went back to the screen and did something else. The next thing Alfred knew was lights turning on above him. As they went brighter, he tried to hide evan more from these peope.

"_Attention NS-5's_!" said the woman.

All of the robots around Alfred opened their eyes and lifted their heads, sending a strange noise throughout the room and scaring Alfred.

"Well, you're the robot shrink..." said the man. the woman glared at him and walked forward. "There is a robot in this formation that does not belong." said the woman as she walked toward the robots, making Alfred afraid she would find him. the man walked down after her. "Identify it..." she commanded the robots.

Alfred ducked. He was sure they would all point toward him.

"_One of us_!" they all replied in unison. Alfred relaxed. He would have thanked them for covering him if he was'nt trying to hide.

"_Which_ one?" said the woman.

"_One of us_!" they all repeated.

"How much did you say these things cost?" said the man. _Cost_? Alfred thought. He was never told that robots like him were kept as property.

"Look, these NS-5's have'nt been configured yet. They're just just hardware. Basic Three Laws operating system, that's it. They don't know any better." said the woman. ALfred was now surprised that they seemed to be under this 'Three Laws' thing. He then started to beleive he was transported into the future, and humans had enslaved robots. He new his father would still be alive because he seemed un destructable to him. He then knew that if all of the robots were here, then so was his dad.

"Well, what would you suggest?" the man mumbled. Alfred could tell he really did'nt want to be there.

"Interview each one, Cross-reference their responces to detect any anomalys." she said before looking at him for a responce.

He thought for a split-second. "How long would that take?" he looked over to her.

"About three weeks." she responded.

He nodded. "Okay, you go ahead and get started." he said to her before walking further toward the robots, making Alfred nervous. She gave him a look that reminded him of a look his mother gave to Vickie once.

"Robots!" he yelled, his voice throughout the room. Alfred was very interested in what was going to happen next. "You _will not_ move-confirm command!" he said.

"_Command confirmed_!" exclaimed all of the robots around Alfred, scaring him again. He looked around at the other robots, trying to figure out which one was his father.

Then Alfred heard the woman speak. "Detective, what are you doing?" the woman said to the man, looking both nervous and horrified.

" I thought you said that they're programed with the three laws, so that means we have one thousand robots that will not try to protect themselves if it violates a direct order from a human... And I'm bettin' one who will..." he said before pointing his gun at the head of one of the robots. Alfred started to think he was talking about him, now. He wondered how they knew he was in here and why they wanted to find him.

"_Detective, put your gun down_!" she commanded him, still looking very scared. He could tell she was'nt getting along with the man.

"Why do you give 'em faces?" he said as he slowly moved from one robot to the one next to him, coming toward the line Alfred was hiding in. "Tryin' to friendly 'em up, make 'em look all human-"

"These robots are not susceptible to intimidation-" she followed.

"-I guess if you did'nt, we would'nt trust 'em-"

"-These robots are USR property!"

"-Not me-" he pointed the gun to a robot far away from where Alfred was hiding. He wondered what was going to happen to it. "These things are just lights, and clockwork."

At that, Alfred jumped as he heard gun shots. The next thing he saw was the robot falling on his back, face turned black from the gun shots. Alfred almost cried, now fearing that this man would do the same thing to him. He held on tightly to the robot he was hiding behind for dear life, now. He was begining to wonder why he was here, and why the man was punishing his kind like this. He looked on through the robots legs with his eyes wide open from fear, following the man.

He then saw the woman run to the fallen robot. "_Are you crazy_?" she kneeled over the robot as it's inner machanism's wirred and shut down. He saw her put her hands on it, like she was trying to fix him. _Caring_ for him.

"Let me tell you somethin', Doc!" he continued as he walked pasted the row next to him on his left. "If thinkin' you're the last sane man on the face of the earth makes you crazy-" he stopped in front of the robot in the very font of the row of robots Alfred was hiding in. "Maybe I am!" he said before pointing his gun to it's face, about to shoot.

Alfred was about to run from fear when he heard one of the robots move far behind him, but did'nt think it was anything inportant. He began backing away from his place when he saw the detective look his way. " Got ch'a..." he said silently._ He fond me!_ Alfred thought, wishing he did'nt move a single joint.

The Detective then moved back to yell "_Get the hell out'a here_!" and then ran toward his target just as Alfred began to run the other way. He thought he saw another robot far behind him do the same, but still kept running. He wanted dearly to find his dad, but also wanted to not get shot by the scary human.

Alfred skidded to a halt and looked behind him, fear all over his face. Just the robots. No humans. He then calmed down slightly and looked at the faces of every robot he could take a glance at. Yellow. Yellow. He did not yet find the deep, blue eyes of his father. Yellow. Yellow. _Where is he? Is he evan here? _Yellow. Yellow. _Oh Daddy, please be here!_

He then heard the oddly-conforting voice of the woman calling for the man with the gun. "_Detective_!" she called to him, sounding worried. Alfred then ran toward the voice he was hearing. He noticed she seemed to care for the other robots. Maybe she cares for all robots. _Even him_!

The woman looked through each row of NS-5's while walking fast. She was suddenly stopped in her tracks by something above her waist. She looked down to see a robot just like the other that seemed to have been built like a child.

It looked up at her with eyes that she knew she saw somewhere earlier. "You've gotta help me!" he cried.

All Alfred saw from this woman was a very confused and surprised look. "Where have you come from? W-What are you?" She backed away slightly from him.

"My name is Alfred! Have you seen my dad?" he said in his young-boy-voice. She just looked at him. "A robot that looks like a _child_? You've got to be a-"

Alfred broke into tears and hugged the woman, shocking her so much she almost fell. "You've gotta help me find my daddy!" he said to her through afearful voice. He then backed away and looked her in the eyes. "You-you want to h-help me-" he said as he sounded like he couldn't talk through his tears. "- R-Right?"

She looked down at him, unable to believe what she was seeing. "Oh my God, _what are you_?"


	4. The Interrogation

Suddenly the woman was distracted by one of the NS-5's jumping across the room.

"Daddy!" the small robot yelled, scaring the woman. He then ran toward the other robot before saying another word to the woman.

"Wait-come back here!" yelled the woman. "I gave you an order-come back here!" she yelled as she ran after the small, child like robot. She thought that the factory had messed up on one of the robots manufacturing somehow, resulting in a smaller, more child-like NS-5. She couldn't understand how such a thing could happen, but that was the only explaination she could come up with.

* * *

The runaway robot, now outside of the facility from tearing through the wall and escaping, was now cornered by the police. Lights and noises swam around him as he jumped on the walls of the building after the police commanded it to stand down. He dodged bullets as he jumped all over the walls, avoiding the lights and almost escaping. Suddenly, a net trapped his arms and legs, causing him to fall to the ground. His hard, machine body clanked as the police said "He's down!". 

The reality of what just happened hit him right before he heard a strange voice right next to him saying "Daddy! I missed you!" and then he felt hard, metal arms quickly grab him around his neck. The runaway robot was very surprised and just stared at what appeared to be another person exactly like him.

The woman now rushed out of the opening behind the man, still looking like he was hunting something. The woman looked around worriedly before seeing the same robot she encountered just a few minutes ago. The man noticed it too and turned derectly toward the nearest police-woman. "What the hell's that thing?"

"Take that one, too!" said the worried woman suddenly. "It's a errored robot, unfit for use. Take it straight to USR for decomitioning-"

"What?" Alfred suddenly stood up next to his fallen father in front of the woman. "What's 'decomitioning'? he asked her, unafraid. He was kind of sure it ment to help him.

She looked back at him, an un-effected look on her face. "It means you will be shut down!" she said to him over the roaring noises.

He looked at her with confusion on his face. "Shut down..." he said, not realizing that he was a machine. It then hit him what it really meant. He looked back up at the woman, half-sad, still not understanding what she had said to him. "You mean... _Kill me_?" he said, looking at her for an answer that he thought he knew for sure was not coming. Her nod back begged to differ with his hopes.

He suddenly appeared to be bursting into tears in front of the woman. "_Why do you want to kill me_?" he screamed, everyone around hearing his young-sounding voice. The woman jumped back and yelled over to the same woman she ordered a moment ago. "I said take it away _now_!" she yelled, looking scared of the small machine.

"Take it too the police station with the other one." the man said suddenly. After noticing the woman wanted to know why by her facial expression, he said "this one might have something to do with the murder."

She thought for a split second before saying to the police-woman "Go ahead. But turn it off before you pick it up, he seems violent! We'll decomition it when it is of no more use-"

"_Why do you want to kill me? I'm not going to hurt you_!" Alfred said suddenly as his facial expression was between anger and hurt. Suddenly, the police woman pulled his arms back. He tried to break free of whatever she was going to do to him while he continued to scream at the woman. "You cared for the other robot, why not me? I only wanted to find my daddy! I was scared! I don't evan remember how I-"

At that moment, his face became completely blank. His eyes closed as his machine body fell side-ways onto the ground. His tiny arms were streched out forward from trying to reach the woman. His legs were curved as the once screaming robot laid on the ground amist all of the noises, silent and blank, next to his father, no longer trying to escape the net he was in. His eyes followed the smaller robot that seemed to be just like him as the officer who turned him off using a switch hidden beneath his head-shell carried him into the police car, limp and as blank as the other robots he was forced to hide with, but still something very different about it. _Why was he calling me Daddy?_

* * *

"Wha-what happened?" he said as he fond himself sitting on a hard chair. In front of him was a big, long silver table. He had only remembered going toward that woman, begging her to not kill him. He then remembered a feeling much like falling asleep too fast, only it was like he was drifting away from where he was. The next thing he knew, he was here, with a man doing something to his head. The man came into focuss as he sat on the other side of the long, silver table. He was the same man that had shot the robots he hid around. He was now fearing his life as the man began to talk to him. "Do you know of a man named Alfred Lanning?" he said to him, still acting as if Alfred had done something to offend him. 

He looked at him with his bright blue eyes shining like a young anime drawing of a child. "I'm Alfred Lanning junior, Sir." he said back calmly.

Then the man luaghed and rolled his eyes, something Alfred never thought he would do. Everything seemed to be going wrong today for him. He was begining to think he would never see his parents again. "So you have a name too, huh?" he said. "How can you be _related_ to him, you are just a _machine_!"

"How do you know you're not just a machine too, sir?" he looked up at him, seriousness on his face making him look just like his father. He smiled a smile that seemed to disturb the man, evan though it made everyone else he knew hug him sometimes. He then looked at him with wonder on his face. "What is your name, sir?"

"-I ask the questions, canner?"

"-What does 'canner' mean, sir?"

Alfred could tell the detective was losing his patience with him, evan though he couldn't find a logical reason why. The man seemed to hate him without knowing him. "My name's _Del Spooner_, alright?"

"I like that name. Have you and my mommy met?" Alfred smiled.

"Your mommy? Who's this 'Mommy', robot?" he laughed again.

"Well, my mommy and my daddy met, and he said something about a Detective Del Spooner, and your names are so alike, so I-"

"How the hell did you know I was a detective?"

"My daddy told me-"

"You don't have a dad, robot. Who are the people you say are your parents? Where are they?"

Alfred suddenly looked down at the table, sadness on his face. His eyes were almost closed from trying to hold back tears when he replied. "I wish I knew... I was just getting dressed to go to the park with mom for my birthday. I went in the closet, and I saw a white light above me. I then fond myself in the place where all of those other robots were. I don't know how I got there, but I do know the way things were there were not like the way things were where I lived. It was like I was transported into another demention, like a fantasy world." Alfred thought to himself for a second, thinking about what happened to him over the past few hours. The Detective just looked at him, thinking he was getting somewhere with this.

"... Maybe-maybe it was all just a dream. Maybe all of those years I spent with them were just thoughts in my head while I slept in that room. Maybe they don't exist... Maybe..." Alfred's face strained to get the last words from his throat. "I-I don't have any parents at all."

At that moment the detective spoke up. "This is a very nice story, robot, but you haven't answered my question. Where are these people you-"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS ANYMORE!" He screamed suddenly, shocking everyone in the room, including the guards. His face was looking right in the man's direction, anger steaming through his little eyes. He then dropped his head and appeared to be sobbing with his face on his knees, arms tightly around his legs for the only support he could have at that moment. "... _I'll never see them again_!"

The man talked to him some more, believing that this was all a little machine-made-to-look-human thing. "What do you know about Alfred Lanning?"

"He-" Alfred began, lifting his head a little bit and calming down. "He was my grandfather, my daddy talked about him all the time. He created my dad and called him his son. Then he and my mommy created me and called me their son, and daddy never told me much about what they did together right before he met mommy."

"Who's your mommy, Alfred Jr?"

"-Thank you for saying my name, Sir-"

"Answer the question, robot!"

"My mommy's a scientist, just like my grandfather was. She said to me that I was built inside her tummy like normal human babys-"

"So your mother was a female scientist who let a robot grow inside her and your dad was a robot, too?" Del asked.

"Yes, mommy said that one night they fell deeply in love, and they got undressed, and then they-"

The detective then looked confused. "Your _human_ mother had a _sexual_ relationship with a _robot_ father?"

Alfred felt more empty talking about them as he now was starting to believe that they never existed. "Mom said my daddy was a human at that time-"

"You left that part out-"

"Well my mom said she didn't remember that he was a human when they were-"

"Alright, I get it. Did Alfred Lanning know your 'Mother'?"

"Well, she never met him. She said she couldn't. Daddy knew about him, though-"

Suddenly the detective looked very straight at him. He got closer to Alfred. "What was your daddys name?" he said calmly to him.

"My mommy called him pooky alot, but she said that was just a-"

"-real name-" The detective said suddenly.

Alfred seemed a little more shy when he answered. "My dads name was Sonny." he said.

"... Is that a fact..." The detective said with a lower voice. He then smiled at the robot. "Would you like to meet your daddy?" He said.

Alfreds face seemed to be illuminated with joy. "Really?"

"-But you have to promise do everything I say, alright?" He said.

"Okay." Alfred said calmly.


	5. My Son

**Sorry! I'm just so busy, and I keep forgetting to visit this site, and I'm kinda not really as quick with the brilliant scenes as I was. But I promise I'll try my best to update this more. Now watch this not be updated for a month!**

**Dog mentioned in story from the dog my old friend Hannah had a long time ago. It's the same dog (Golden Retreiver), only it's male. And Bill Nye is something from the late 80s and 90s, so you might not know about it. It's something homeschool parents make their children watch nowadays. It's pretty cool, but Bill acts a little too kid-friendly.**

**I'll shut up now.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Detective then began to get up from his seat. "Come on, I don't have all day." he said, heading toward the sliding door. Alfred jumped up and ran after him. His hope for finding out what happened finally returned to him.

"I'm so happy that you're taking me to see daddy, maybe I'll be able to find mommy, and then we can go to the park and play, and I'll meet some _friends_, and you can push me on the swing, and daddy can push mommy on the swing, and we'll all have ice-cream after-"

Suddenly, Del went right toward the back of his head and used the same switch that was used before to turn him off. Alfred went blank again just as Del catched him before he fell to the floor. He then swung his empty shell-like body over his shoulder as he walked through the police station. "That'll shut you up." he mummbled at himself. "Last thing I need right now is some robot thinking he's a kid."

* * *

Al began to see a light. It wasn't white, but yellow. He could barely remember what just happened, but he did recall telling Mr. Spooner about a day at the park, and then apparently tripping on something. 

He began to hear a voice. A mature, feminine voice. A soft hand that he remembered as his mothers caressed his cheek as he heard the voice saying sweetly to him "Alfred, it's okay. You found us. Don't be scared, we're here. It's me, your mommy!"

Another voice with a tone much like his own joined in his head. "Alfred, wake up, it's time to go meet some friends. Vickie is waiting outside with Peanut, that dog you like to play with. Al... Al... Al...?

Suddenly, a large hand slapped the same cheek with force unlike the getleness of his mothers hand. "Activate, mini-can!" said a deeper voice that he later found to be Mr. Spooners. His eyes forced themselves open, then he noticed the woman whom he knew as the one that cared for the attacked NS-5 seemed to be pointing a yellow laser-light toward his eyes. He then blinked and spoke to her with his same innocent voice, "What is that?".

"It's a laser designed to stimulate the mind of anyone who is uncontious or is near death." she said as she put the grey pen-like device on the table he was on. She then turned to the man named Del. "Make sure you don't use that button again, it's for emergencies only. If you do, we might not be able to get him back on-"

"Yeah, yeah, avoid the button, got it... Did you just say 'him'?" He said. She then rolled her eyes at him. "_It_. Happy?"

Alfred found himself on a silver table with paper scattered about it. He struggled to sit up as he looked around at the room he was in. It seemed to be full of electronics and things he remembers from _Bill Nye:The Science Guy_, the show Emily let him watch as he grew up. He continued to look around, seeing broken robots like the ones he was stuck with for what seemed like hours hanging in some areas. He couldn't understand where all of these came from, but he did believe they were all members of his family that he didn't know about.

He then saw one looking very familiar looking one, standing in front of a window that seemed to last for the whole side of the wall.

"I'm just sayin', why are you going to be calling it a him if you aren't getting the idea it's actually a human being?"

His blueish-white shell seemed to be thicker then the others he kept seeing. He stood like a gentle man with sunlight shinning through him as if he were a ghost as he looked outside, very unlike what he remembered of the ones he had seen so far. He looked at his face when he turned around and smiled at him gently. "Hello, Alfred." He said in a voice he knew. "You must be the other NS-5 I've been hearing of.". At that moment, the past few hours seemed like they were years ago.

"_Detective_," Said the woman, obviously confused by him. "Why on earth does it evan mat-"

"DAD!" Yelled a high voice as they both heard loud machine whirs and paper scattering behind them. Del and the woman both turned around and saw Alfred hug the bigger NS-5 so happily. "Daddy, I missed you! I have no idea what's going on!"

"I'm sorry, but I do not reconize you." he looked down at this small robot he could barely remember from the other night and said gently. He seemed to feel sad when the younger looking robot looked up at him with sad eyes. "W-What do you mean-you-you don't remember me?" He then removed his arms and backed away from him slowly. "Where's mommy? Does she remember me?"

"Sonny, who's the mother this robot keeps talking about, Emily?" Said Del, looking straight at him with only one thing on his mind.

Sonny looked confused. "I've never met a woman named Emily before. The only person I knew was Doctor Lanning."

"Daddy, why don't you remember me or mommy?" Alfred looked very scared. Del looked from him back to Sonny in a narrow way. "Did Doctor Lanning build him along with you, Sonny?"

Sonny shook his head before looking down at Alfred, staring at him with a sad face. "I'm sorry I do not remember you, but you must be mistaking me for another person. Perhaps you will find your father soon!"

Alred looked down as he walked away. "I already did, but he doesn't evan know who I am..." He sat down next to the table and leaned his head against one of the legs as he put his head in his arms. He sat in a ball there, believing once again everything he feared; That his parents never existed and it was all some realistic dream.

The robot he believed was his father looked down at the smaller NS-5, a deep sadness within him, because he too knew what it was like to lose a father.

Del, however, seemed to only notice that there seemed to be no connection with the two and that that plan was shot. He turned away from Alfred and continued with the other robot. "The other day at the station, you said you have dreams; What is it that you dream?"

The robot was still staring at poor Alfred. His face was hidden beneath his arms, though he could still tell that he must have been crying. He looked sadly on him as he wished he could find out where his father did go.

Del looked confused at the robot staring at Alfred. "Sonny!"

He then moved his sad eyes toward Del again. "Yes, detective?"

Del stood up straighter. His patience was running thin. "The other day at the station, you said you have dreams; What is it that you dream?"

He then looked at him curiously as he began to walk down to him. He was then only half-surprised to see Del try to get out his gun from his jacket. Sonny stopped in front of him and made a face that looked like a smile, but wasn't really a smile. "I see you remain suspicious of me, detective."

"Well, you know what they say about old dogs." Said Del as he cautiously watched Sonny walk toward the table that Alfred had been leaning against.

"No," said Sonny as he settled behind the table."Not really." He then looked at Del. "I had hoped you would come to think of my as your friend." He smiled. He said friend just like Alfred did. Hearing his somewhat-father say such a wonderful word that he had just learned today made him evan more sad.

The woman, whom took interest into everything that has happened, walked over to the table as Sonny turned over one of the papers to show a blank side. He then took one pen in each hand and began to move them both like a drawing in the highest speed. "This is my dream..." he said as shades began to appear on the paper. He then looked at Del as he walked toward the table with her. "You are right, detective." He said as he appeared to be drawing at fast speed without evan looking at the sheet. "I cannot create a great work of art." He then looked back down at the sheet, where many shaded figures that appeared to be many NS-5s were walking toward something. "This is the place where robots meet. You can see them here as slaves, to logic. And this man on the hill comes to free them." he said as he drew a hill and a misterious figure on it. "Do you know who he is?"

"The man in the dream is you."nodded the woman. Sonny looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Why do you say that? Is that a normal dream?"

"I guess anything's normol for someone in your position." Said Del as he looked at Sonny's drawing, which looked like it came out of a all black ink printer.

"Thank you." Sonny said. Del then looked at Sonny, wondering what he was thankful for. "You said some_one_, not some_thing_." said Sonny gently.

Del scolded himself for doing that as the woman began to speak to Sonny. "Sonny, do you know _why_ Doctor Lanning built you?" she said to him.

"No." Replied Sonny as he was about to finish his drawing. "But I believe my father made me for a purpose." He began drawing a bridge above the whole scene. "We all have a purpose. Don't you think, detective?" Sonny said to Del. He just looked straight back at him as he finished his drawing. Sonny then handed it to Del. "Here, take this. I have a feeling it may mean more to you than to me." he said.

"Why is that?" said the still very tired looking Del.

"Because the man in my dream... The one standding on the hill... It is not me, it is _you_." He said directly to Del.

Suddenly, the door to the lab opened and exposed two guards in a USR uniform. "Detective Spooner, Doctor Calvin, Mister Robertson would like to see you. Please come with us." one of them said. The woman, who must have been doctor Calvin, walked toward them. As Dell followed, Sonny walked over to the place where the smaller NS-5 was sitting. He then sat down next to him.

Alfred's head was already up when Sonny walked over. Alfred had been watching everything Sonny was doing since he began the drawing. "You told me that same dream, only you said the man was you." Alfred said as Sonny sat down next to him. Sonny looked at him with a confused face. "I don't remember talking to you before today."

"I know." He said. He put his head back down. "It was all a dream."

"You have dreams, too?" Sonny looked pleasantly surprised. "What do you dream about?" Asked Sonny as he moved closer to him. Alfred looked up at him. "You and mommy!" he said.

Sonny looked slightly confused again. "What does your mother look like?"

Alfred got up and took one of the sheets of paper and the two pens Sonny used. He then sat back down and put the paper on the ground in front of him like a child with an art set. He then began to use them both the same way Sonny did, only he appeared to be doing it slower. He wasn't used to drawing fast with two pens. "This is one of the pictures I have in my room. It's from my fourth birthday party. You and mommy were there." He began drawing a scene with his slim mother, who seemed to be a child in a womans body at the moment. She had on a shiny blue party hat and a pink satin shirt with dark blue jeans. She stood next to a NS-5 that had blue eyes just like Sonny. They appeared to be very close as a very small NS-5 appeared to be opening a present that was very long. Sonny also noticed a woman acting very goofy that reminded him of Del because they had the same basic skin color. "Who is that?" Sonny said, pointing at the woman in a black shirt with a skinny Italian looking man smoking a cigar in a black suit with white letters spelling _Scarface _on it. Her jeans were pale-blue and she didn't wear any shoes in the photo. Her hair was down and long as she put two fingers from each hand behind both the NS-5's and the woman's head to make them look like bunny ears.

"That's my Aunt Vickie. I call her Aunt evan though I'm not related to her. She's my moms best friend. She's also your friend, too!" he finished drawing the rest of his room and gave the sheet to Sonny. "You can have it. I'm sure it means alot to you." Alfred smiled. The drawing seemed to look more like a childs drawing then the one Sonny did. He took it and centered in on the blonde woman. "Your mother looks very pretty. You look very happy." he said as he looked at Alfreds drawing.

Alfred looked down and began to look sad again. "But I thought it was real. I wish it still was."

Sonny looked at him and set the drawing down. "I know how it feels to lose someone very close to you. My father has the same name as you, perhaps this means something."

Alfred looked back up at Sonny. "I still think you're my dad. I just wish mom was here so she could fix whatever must have happened to make you forget about me."

Sonny looked deep into his eyes. "You do seem to look and act like me."

Alfred smiled. He then appeared to be yawning as he leaned himself against Sonny's chest. "Can I call you daddy, evan if you're not my dad?" he said, looking sleepy.

Sonny smiled at the question. "Of course you can." He then frowned and looked deeply at Alfred. "I think we are going to be decommissioned soon." he said.

Alfred's would-be eyebrows seemed to raise evan though his eyes were still closed. "What is that, daddy?"

Sonny frowned heavily at Alfred's sleeping, innocent face. "They are going to kill us, Alfred." he said gently, but regretingly. He then noticed Alfred not responding. He was sleeping.

Sonny, still sitting on the ground, let him stay there as he gently laid his head on Alfred's as he slept. "My son..." he found himself saying before his eyes closed.


	6. Shanah Returns

**Okay, I've been on a bit of writers block, but I will get back on track and finish this story!  
... It'll go alot faster if you review it, you know...****  
Okay, shutting up:**

**

* * *

**

Sonny and Alfred seemed to have fallen asleep at that moment. About half an hour later, Calvin, looking angry, tired, and disappointed at the same time, came in and was surprised at what she was seeing. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. She then walked over to them both and took the little one gently into her arms, leaned him against her shoulder, and quietly woke up Sonny by shaking him by the shoulder. He immediately awoke with a sharp open of his blue, human-like eyes and looked at Doctor Calvin with confusion. "I was sle-"

"Shh..." hissed Doctor Calvin. "I don't want to wake it, it might act up again. it's very unpredictable."

Sonny looked seriously at her as he got up. "You mean he acts like a normal child?" he asked, smiling his mysterious smile. Calvin looked back at him, knowing he just made a point. She emmediatly shook it off and gently took Alfred off of her. "Here, hold it. Make sure you don't wake him--it. Then go to the Main Level Lobby of this building and wait for the NS-5s to excort you back, I have to set up." she commanded quietly.

Sonny gently took Alfred and leaned him against his shoulder, then walked toward the door out of the lab. He then turned around slightly and spoke up a little louder, but not disturbing Alfred. "Doctor Calvin, Detective Spooner is no longer here. You can call Alfred here _him_, now." he said. He then continued out of the door. As the big door opened and closed again, calvin sighed and began to do something with some machinery next to the metal, flexable chair-like device Sonny and Alfred were supposed to be decommissioned on in a while.

* * *

The main level lobby shown through the door of the elevator (Lift) as it opened. It was big and wide, very clean. It seemed to form a circle. Sonny walked carefully to the edge of the lobby and sat down on the ground. Not a soul could be found in the whole lobby, as it was very late in this world. He held Alfred closer to his face. Alfred was curled in Sonnys arms like a real child. His face was innocent and peaceful. He looked at him, now believing that this must be his son, though there was no real evidence in his mind that mind this possible for him. He looked so much like a real child, it evan amazed him. 

He then moved and slowly opened his eyes. "Hi, daddy... Where are we?"

"The lobby. We will be decommitioned, soon." Sonny said sadly. Alfred didn't seem to look like he understood, though he did. "I don't mind. Maybe I'll go back into my dream when I'm shut down." he said sweetly. Sonny smiled and leaned his head to the side. "Perhaps we will be in the same dream." he said.

"I just wish you could see Mommy." he said louder, waking up more.

Suddenly, they both saw a car that looked like it was a very old model, but looked brand new, appear in front of the see-through doors outside. Sonny could not remember hearing it before. Parts of it had lights on it, in various colors. The doors all opened at once as a man with very blonde hair and pale skin walked out of the drivers seat. He had very deep blue eyes, and had a face Sonny knew he knew from somewhere. It actually reminded him of a much younger version of his scientist father. The man wore a blue sweater (jumper) with dark blue jeans that appeared to be faded on certain areas. His shoes were mostly white sneakers with orange on some areas. His style was the same as those from early 2000.

The woman who appeared next came from behind the car in a blue sweater with bright, faded jeans and black sandels. Her hair was down, wavy, and long behind her back. Behind this woman was a woman with a purple jacket over a white tank top and blue jeans, who had no shoes on, but appeared to have on white socks. She reminded Sonny of Detective Spooner. Sonny had no idea what was going to happen, but he knew it must have something to do with Alfred because they looked just like the people Alfred described to him earlier.

A womans voice came over the lobby and said "_Welcome to the main lavel concourse_-" as the doors opened. The blonde woman stood outside when she saw the two robots, and her mouth dropped when she saw the little one. "Alfred, you're okay! We were so worried!" she said as she ran over to him, her black heels clicking and echoing off the lobby walls.

* * *

Alfred smiled as he was scooped up by the woman and pressed against her chest and shoulders. "Mom! I thought I lost you!" he said as his arms were hugging her shoulders. "I evan began to think you weren't real!" 

"I'm so sorry, sweetie!" said the sweet, yet mature voice of Alfreds mother. "As soon as we get home, I'll label both those doors, okay?" she clutched him so tightly, she felt her eyes wouldn't be able to open again from the tears of joy. His small, un-human arms were tight around her neck.

"I'm tellin' ya, if I knew why he seemed to be in there for so long, I would have told y'all." said the woman Sonny reconized from the picture as the woman putting bunny ears behind the couples head. She seemed to be intoxicated. She then turned her head quickly to the car, which seemed to be sliding out of its parking spot and into what looked like a sideways parking lot. The car was then parked sideways next to the others. The doors then shut again and all of the loud industrial sounds had stopped.

She then turned back to the other woman holding Alfred and pointed at her. "Okay, Em, remember where we're parked." she said, walking further inside in a slight tizzy.

"Are you the mother Alfred has been telling me of?" said Sonny as he stood up from his seating position effortlessly, sending liquid-like machine sounds throughout the lobby.

The mother then looked wide-eyed at Sonny and un-clenched her grip on Alfred. "Um-I'm Doctor Emily Lanning, his mother. " She said nervously, not sure how to act. She wasn't sure what to say to someone she new so well, yet didn't know her one bit. She then looked uncomfortably at the man next to her, who nodded and reached his hand towards Sonny's. "I'm Alfred's father, we lost track of him when he went into the door that leads to here instead of the one that changes him into a human."

Sonny seemed to just look confused at the hand and back at the man. "There is technology that can do that?"

"That's my girl, Emily, young scientist, the one and only!" Vickie suddenly got excited and put her arm around Emily as she began to speak loudly. "She can invent anything you've ever seen in a science fiction movie, travel to the nineteen-hundreds-and bring me with her evan though I'm a sister who wants to go _forward_ in time and _not_ wear a corset-and still provide for her robot husband and keep track of her little mini-bot kid, all in _one day_!"

Emily seemed to be trying to keep away from Vickie's mouth. "Vickie," Emily butted in. "Are you still _drunk_, by any chance?" she said, smelling beer from Vickies breath.

"Nope, but I am on allergy medicine. Just don't ask me my ABCs. Hey-" Vickie poked Emily on her cheek, causing Emily to give her a weird look. "What's it to ya, anyway?"

"Vickie, why don't you want me to ask you your ABCs?" Emily said, wondering why she was evan asking. Vickie luaghed. "'Cause then you'd know I'm drunk, silly!" Vickie giggled. She then looked quite sick and dizzy. "Oh Lord, it's all downhill from here-" she then dropped unto the floor and lay silently.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Drunk. I knew this would happen! She made me drive by that bar and said that she had a big feeling Al would be in there. And after waiting for what seemed like an hour, she came out and claimed she looked everywhere, including the forest and a desert. Then she told me that she spent all her money on a camel to get back and fell asleep. That's why we took so long." Emily said. She then put Alfred down onto the floor. "When she told me she would celebrate her twenty first birthday by going on a week long booz, I thought she was just kidding!"

Alfred and Sonny both looked confused. Sonny then spoke directly back at the man. "There is technology that can make NS-5s human?"

"Yes, yes there is." said the man, who obviously was exactly like Sonny for a reason unknown to him. "But enough of that, we have to get Alfred back home, it's his birthday today, and-"

"What is a birthday?" Asked Sonny quickly. He seemed very curious and open with these people.

"I'll-woa-" vickie staggered up, appearing to be dizzy and unable to stand up straight, and leaned on the man's shoulder and began to speak again."I'll tell you what a birthday is... It's when parents don't buy you a pony evan though you asked for one constantly for a week!" She then looked confused at Sonny. "Do you think horses live in rainforests?"

"Vickie, my friend," Emily took Vickie's hand and talked loudly. "Do you think you can go wait in the car? And keep the car door open in case you throw up again?" Emily said.

"Oh, sure thing! It's cold in here anyway." Vickie smiled blissfully as she walked toward the door. It opened as she staggered toward where the car was.

"How do we get the car back out?" Emily asked the man. He just shrugged as he watched Vickie stand in the same place the car was. She looked around, then she opened an imaginary car door and stepped inside air. She then sat on the ground as if she was sitting inside a real car and started singing.

"What is wrong with her? She is acting strange." Sonny said. Emily looked back at him and smirked. "You don't know the half of it." She said. She then looked at her watch and got back to her serious self again. "We better get out of here, who knows what happens in this movie around now." Emily said.

Then they all heard the elevator in the lobby come down behind the walls. Then the doors opened, with Calvin in a lab suit that looked just like something Emily wore alot in her lab and her brown hair in a tight bun. She then glared at Emily. "Can I help you, miss-"

"Emily Brown," Emily said, clutching Alfred's shoulder as her motherly side kicked in. "His mother."

Calvin glared at her evan more intensely. "You're the one he was talking about? That's imposible, he's a robot, property of USR!"

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid he's my property, not property of a NS-5 manufacturing Company." Emily said smartly.

Calvin began to look stressed, now. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but-"

"_Stephanie, puase movie_!" Emily commanded the ceiling above her suddenly. Just as she expected, Calvin froze speachless. And so did Sonny.

"Alright," Emily said. "Now that everything's finally puased, we can get home." Emily said as she walked toward the outside where the car was. Vickie was now sleeping on the ground there. "I'm sure once the computer sees me, being the owner of the car, it should come out and we can finally have some fun! Isn't that right, my little pookykins!" She said to Alfred, who followed her an inch behind.

"_Stephanie, un-puase movie_!" Said a squeeky voice that made Emily shiver for some unknown reason. Emily looked behind her as Sonny and Calvin began to move again, confused at the sudden change in their surroundings. To her horror, Emily instantly reconized the aged, insane looking woman who had the white gown of the Beverly Hills Insane Asylum on, holding a gun straight at Emily's head. "I've got you now, _Brown_." Said the woman menacingly. Her eyes twitched as she smiled a disturbing smile, and giggled the insane giggle that Emily heard before.

* * *

Emily looked still as she glared at the dark blonde woman. "Shanah? How...how could you posibly get in here? How did you escape-" 

"-That poor excuse of a prison?" Shanah chuckled as she walked closer to Emily. Emily stepped back, pulling Alfred along. "Those guards would have stopped me, but I surely cannot be stopped, because I am more briliant then those knuckle-draggers. It only took me a few days to kill the security guard with her own gun and escape, but it took me _years_ to figure out where the hell you were! After I broke into your house, I saw the screen of your wonderful computer and noticed you in the movie. It doesn't surprise me that you could do something like that because _Doctor Emily Brown can do anything_... I knew there was a way to get in there, so I walked through this door. Lucky me, I got in just in time..."

Calvin raised her voice at the crazy lady she didn't evan know, now feeling like she was dreaming. "I do not know how you got here, but I assure you that I will call security-"

"-_Shut up! Do you not see that I am holding a gun_?" Shanah screamed at Calvin, pointing the gun at her and shaking with anger. "Don't you _dare_ defy _me_!" Shanah screamed. Calvin looked horrified at this crazy woman from nowhere, so she backed away. Sonny, however, knew of the threat and began tackling her. He then grabed the gun and pointed it to her head. Shanah trembled as she slowly put her hands abouve her head.

"I'll go get security!" Calvin said shakely as she ran to the elevator (lift) and went inside. The doors then closed as she was carried away. Emily grabbed Alfred and ran outside of the lobby. "Come on, let's get out of here before anything else happens!"

As soon as she got out into the lane she pulled in from, she pulled Vickie up. Vickie seemed half-conscious as the car came out of its parking space. Emily quickly got in as the blonde man, the human Sonny of Emily's time, quickly got into the drivers seat as Vickie slipped in the back. Alfred was now sitting on Emily's lap. "Car, return to home base!" Sonny commanded the car. The next thing was the car speeding forward, vanishing in a flash just before they almost ran into another car.


	7. That one DVD

**Yes, after what I'm sure is two years later, I finally updated this thing. **

**I swear I'll try my best to avoid slacking off again! I completely forgot about this thing! I hope Sami and the other readers still know I'm alive! BTW don't try to contact me I don't have time for the internet anymore.**

**Being that it's two years later, this may seem like it's being written by another person. I've been reading more books now and have a different personality. After I finish this, I'm going to start on novels that won't be displayed here. So take your time reading this one, EarthAngel91 fans, cause this is all you're getting!**

**P.S. So sorry about the spelling and errors in the previous chapters. I'm going to try and do it better now. As you can tell, each chapter seems to be quite a few months apart. This one and the ones coming afterward are the most recent. and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Okay, shutting up...**

* * *

_"So don't cry to me_

_If you loved me_

_You would be here with me."_

The deep voice of the lead singer of Evanescence sang on an alternative rock station. This was a sign that they had been returned home safe and sound. The sudden blast from the stereo startled Emily, so she immediately turned it down low and stopped the car in front of her Neighbours house.

"Mommy, why was that woman in the nightgown trying to hurt you?" asked the innocent little Alfred. Emily was relaxed because she was sure that Shanah wouldn't be able to get out of the DVD, nor evan escape Sonny's hold. "Honey, she's someone with mental problems, but we don't have to worry about that now. Let's just go to the park and enjoy your day, okay?"

* * *

Emily took out the _I, Robot_ DVD and put it into its case, then hid it under the sofa pillow. She knew that all of the information was saved into the disk by her special friend _Stephanie_, so she made sure no one would get to it for a long time. She was now in her old pink nightie, though it appeared to be getting too small for her, so she wore a long robe over it. "Well pooky, I guess we won't be seeing our movie for awhile." said Emily as she sat on her sofa. 

"We've seen it too many times, I think we need to just see something in theaters. Besides, every time we put it in we end up trying to escape it." said the currently blonde-haired Sonny. He was watching a football game, something he usually didn't watch at night.

"I guess taking our summer vacation inside the movie is out." said Emily in a brighter voice as she leaned on his shoulder. Sonny smiled. "Perhaps we can sail the ocean in ones of those Pirate movies?" he said, taking his eyes off of the game and into Emily's.

"Nah, we'll get killed. How about something rated G?"

Sonny kissed Emily, making her forget movies existed for a second. When he leaned away, his lips were only a few inches away from Emily's. "How about a real vacation?"

"_Oooooh, my head_!" Vickies moans from the other side of the sofa, causing concern for Sonny and agony for Emily. "_Remind me to_ never_ drink beer from movies again_ - _Oooooohh_..." Vickie was sleeping with her head on an armrest and barely able to move.

"I could use a vacation right now." Emily said, smiling. "And so could Vickie - if she goes to AA meetings while she's there."

Suddenly, Sonny tugged gently at her robe. It fell off her shoulder, but she didn't notice. "If you like, we can take a short vacation right now... That doesn't include Vickie... Or evan leaving this room." He said with a sly smile on his face. He kissed her neck again and again as Emily giggled. Thankfully, Vickie fell asleep. The _I, Robot_ DVD barely moved under the combinded weight of Emily, Sonny, and Vickie as well as the sofa pillow. But some time in the future, it would be found again. But that would be a different time, and little Alfred, sleeping upstairs in his room, would be very different then he was right now. That DVD was were everything began. But none of them knew then what that one old, scratched DVD _I, Robot_ would have in store for everyone's future. Not for another ten years or so.


	8. Alfred Jr as a Teenager

**I'm HomeSchooled, so I hope my image of a public school is correct. I saw it in alot of movies. Also, the "Goth" will seem kinda stereotypical, but how would it be funny if it wasn't?**

**And the Laos girl here is based on my BFF that I know offline, Phousith! I hope she reads this! SHOUT OUT TO MI GURL 'SETH! YOU KNOW WHO MARK IS BASED ON, GURL! Oh, I made him stupid. Don't let that offend you. It's to make it more funny.**

**Eh hem... Sorry about that... Shutting up:**

* * *

_Ten Years Later..._

A classroom in Emily's old school was filled with kids, and class was just about to start. A bleach blonde girl at the age of ten was drawing a very impressive picture of a black horse, away from the other children. Her hair was cut sharp over her shoulders, and her deep blue eyes were hard to not notice. Her skin was pale-white, though sometimes shone slightly blue in the light.

Phousith was in the seat next to her, another ten year old girl with light brown skin and typical asian eyes walked up to her. Her hair was long and thin and very dark. It was hard to notice that it was dark brown and not black, but the pure black hair scrunchie made it very clear. She wore a _High School Musical_ shirt, something one in three kids were wearing this month. Phousith was known as _PAA-seth,_ evan though it was pronounced _poo-SITH_. She got tired of the confusion and gave herself the name _Shortie_. Evan the teacher called her that from time to time.

"Hey blondie. What're drawing? WOW! _Cool horse_!" Phousith said loudly, but not loud enough for the other screaming kids to hear. Amy Lanning, the blonde with the deep eyes, didn't mind being called blondie at all, or being startled by the loud voice next to her. "Thanks _Shortie_. Hey, wanna come by my house and watch my brother and his band again?"

Phousith gasped and jumped closer to her, moving the desk a little bit. "Is Mark going to be there? Is he? Is he? Huh? _Huh_?"

"_Yes_, Shortie, He'll be there. No one else will take him." Amy chuckled. "He's not exactly bright. He hangs out with Alfred, doesn't he?" Amy giggled, but Phousith just smiled and rested her head on the desk and stared out of the window. "Isn't Mark just the _cutest_?" she said in the youngest sounding voice she ever had. Amy had a very disturbed look on her face as Phousith stared outside, dreaming of Mark. "You're kidding... Right?"

* * *

In the Lanning's garage, an impressive remake of a _KoRn_ song could be heard loudly as the vocals sounded exactly like the lead singer. This was due to the fact that Alfred Lanning Jr., a NS-5 that looked like a model made for teenagers to hang out with, had a special feature installed by his mother, Scientist and colledge teacher Emily Lanning, that could download the voice tones of the music he listened to and repeat them. He always downloaded voices of movie villians and heavy metal band singers. Once he recorded a dog bark and edited it to make it sound like a monster and made Amy think there were monsters under her bed. He got grounded. Again. The third time that month. He's still not allowed to watch TV. 

Amy and Phousith walked into the garage just as they finished _Somebody Someone_ by _Korn, ("Somebooodaaayyyy, some-oonnnnneeee...") _backpacks and all. "Hey _Monster_, still singing depressing songs in your spare time?" Amy teased, a snark on her face. Phousith, however, blinked twice in the lead guitarists' direction and smiled. "Hey there Mark, I like you hair today. Did you do something special to it, Mark?" Phousith said sweetly, twisting herself in her own childish way as she blushed. Mark, a dirty-blonde _dude_ type with messy hair and an black AC/DC shirt, said with little effort, "Yeah... I, um... Forgot to brush it this morning... And the night before that... Since I was... Like... 12... Wait, Terminator, how old am I again?" he asked Alfred, removing a chip that looked like a white PS2 card that had the label _Dude from KoRn_ in permanent red marker on it. "Dude, I think you're sixteen or something. Sup Shortie!" He nodded in Phousiths direction as he put the card on one of the speakers. "How was school today? Did Amy draw another horsey? Did you fingerpaint?"

"Alfred, my dearest, _stupidest_ borther... We are far from kindergarden, and we are much more intelligent then you may think. Isn't that right, Shortie? Shortie? For god sake, _stop starring at Mark_! UGH! Anyway, mom called for you three times, but you were too busy singing emo _life hates me_ crap, so you missed dinner." Amy grinned, teeth reflecting the light in the garage. Amy liked all kinds of music, but she was willing to pretend just to get her brother mad.

"_What!?_ Why didn't you tell me?" Alfred said wide-eyes, looking very surprised.

"I just did!" Amy squeeked and started running up the stairs, giggling as Phousith followed her lead. Alfred chased after them. "Get back here you little brat!" he yelled as his joints whirred and echoed through the garage.

* * *

Emily lanning, not looking a day older than 30 with slightly darker hair now, was in the kitchen. Evan though she was a brilliant scientist with most of her family technically from the future, she still liked to do the dishes by hand. Sonny, proudly being an NS-5 in the well lit kitchen during the day, took the dishes from her. "Emily, you must let me do the house work. You worked all day in the lab, and I am made for these tasks." Sonny tried to move Emily into the living room, but she dodged him. "But I _wanna_ do the dishes!" 

"Why?"

"I don't know! Humor me, will ya?" Emily chuckled. Suddenly, Amy screaming "_Mommy! Mommy! He's gonna KIIILLL MEEE_!" in her youthful voice made her stop. She rolled her eyes as her and Sonny looked at each other and said at the same time, "_Alfred_."

Sure enough, Amy ran into the kitchen not a second later. She hugged her mother, her skinny arms around her waist. "Mom, I think Al's mad at me." she said seriously.

"Oh gee, you think?" Emily smiled at her little girl. Alfred ran into the kitchen recklessly a moment later. "_I'm gonna kill you you little-"_ he skidded to a halt, his robot joints could be heard throughout the house when he stopped suddenly. He smiled at Sonny and acted like nothing happened. "Hey dad, wattup?" he smiled nervously. "You look nice today, I - wasn't chasing Amy, I swear! _Please don't ground me, daddy_!"

"I believe you." Sonny said gently, smiling.

"Really?"

"No. But I loved it when you called me _daddy_. You haven't called me that since-"

"I was five, I know, I know - did Chealsey call?" Said Alfred, relieved he didn't have his guitar taken away. Again.

"You mean that girl with the black hair and black lip-stick? The one in that cute black dress with the purple corset?"

"It's _Goth_, dad. It's a sub-culture. Dude, _did she call_?" Alfred asked impatiently.

"It used to be _halloween_, and no, she didn't call. She sent a text saying that she will 'Speak no More'. Are you two fighting?"

Alfred luaghed. "Nah, man, she's taking a vow of silence to get back at her parents for taking away her cell phone. She used mine to tell everyone she 'Won't Speak no more to a World that Ignores her Cries', or something like that. I kinda think she's hot when she doesn't talk, I'm taking her out tonight."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Dinner and making out at the grave yard down the street. She really wants to go there, so we'll be out past midnight. You down with that? Thanks dad. I'm gonna go change" Alfred said as he ran up to his room. Sonny, being more powerful then any of todays best PCs, still remembered him as a little 5-year-old NS-5 with the face of an anime boy. He now would also remember many years from now him as a teenager-like robot that mimicks the "punks" at his school and didn't seem to have a wink of innocence left in him at times. Sonny thought that what happened when he was five turned little Al into a robotic version of a depressed, lonely teenager who might one day lash out on society for reasons no one, evan himself, would understand or evan know of.

Sonny had hoped that this was just his vivid imagination getting the best of him. Though part of him still thought that he would bring home a skull from a grave his scary girlfriend dug as he asked Phousith in perfect Laotion (To test out the new language software Emily installed into him just the other day) how her and Amy did in school today. She was one of the few in her school who spoke Laotion, so she evan tought Sonny words not in the software like "shortie". Sonny knew his fears and thoughts of Alfred rebelious friends were very illogical. Alfred was a good boy to Sonny, no matter how loud his band _Liquid Noise_ played at night.


End file.
